Maintenant qu'il fait nuit
by disc0-cherryx
Summary: Marauders Era: Severus Rogue se prend d'intérêt pour Remus Lupin, après qu'il l'ait aidé à se tirer d'une situation délicate. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû... Possible SB/RL, PAS DE SS/RL! Sorry girls x


_Dearest readers, 'night! _

Me voilà donc avec une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois se déroulant à l'époque des Maraudeurs, mes chouchous. Vous allez donc me demander pourquoi ai-je choisi le point de vue de Severus Rogue pour conter cette histoire et donc avoir un point de vue horrrrriblement négatif sur mes amours. Et bien, bonne question. Surtout que je n'aime pas du tout ce cher Servilus.

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est une réécriture d'un passage du chapitre 28 de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou "Le pire souvenir de Rogue". J'ai gardé tous les dialogues, mais ai changé le reste du texte, ajouté des réflexions ici et là, bref, ne soyez donc pas choqués de retrouver des extraits de votre livre préféré. Je voulais aussi prévenir qu'à ce moment de _mon _histoire, Rogue n'a pas encore failli se faire croquer par Remus-mon-amour, pour des facilités scénaristiques. Cette fameuse scène arrivera donc plus tard :) Je voulais aussi vous dire que cette fic ne serait updaté pas très souvent, étant donné que j'ai mes bacs blancs dans trèèès peu de temps, et que je suis censée être en pleine période de révision. J'essayerai quand mêem de me débrouiller pour vous pondre un chapitre de temps en temps, pas à de trop longs intervalles (plus jamais un an d'écart avant le début et la fin d'une fic, c'est tout simplement impossible T.T).

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout à J.K., la petite coquine, hehee.

Bonne lecture, _guys_!

**Chapitre 1**

Severus leva le nez de son parchemin tout juste au moment où le dernier grain de sable finit de s'écouler. Il survola une dernière fois ses réponses, ajouta quelques précisions de dernière minute ici et là à sa copie déjà remarquablement longue, puis se résigna à rendre sa feuille au professeur Flitwick. La Grande Salle exceptionnellement changée en salle d'examen était bruyante d'élèves s'échangeant leurs impressions et se détendant un peu après toutes ces heures à gratter le parchemin. Un groupe en particulier passa peu discrètement derrière Severus qui se raidit soudain, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses questions d'examen, les dents serrées, le dos courbé.

Les Maraudeurs. Ce groupe de vauriens arrogants et imbus d'eux-mêmes, ces moins que rien se croyant tout permis... Severus les haïssait. Que ce soit James Potter et sa vanité déplorable, Sirius Black et sa prétention à toute épreuve, Peter Pettigrew et sa stupidité désespérante, ou encore le mystérieux Remus Lupin, trop lâche pour dénoncer ses amis lors de leurs petites "farces", tous, il les haïssait _tous_. Chaque jour de leurs misérables existences étaient employés à rendre la vie de Severus infernale, à penser que leur unique but était de le tourmenter. Severus se força à rester calme tandis que le petit groupe continuait son chemin tout en discutant et en riant. Après leur avoir laissé quelques mètres de distance, le Serpentard se faufila entre les tables et de son pas rapide et saccadé, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au parc. Ses questions d'examen toujours sous les yeux, il se répétait inlassablement ses réponses, persuadé qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. "Loup-garou... Oui, c'est là que j'ai oublié un détail... Mais où?", pesta Rogue, tout en se massant les tempes. Etant d'un naturel solitaire, il n'avait que très peu de ce que l'on pourrait appeler "amis" et passait son temps à travailler: Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potions... Il apprenait tout, aspirant le savoir comme une éponge. Il se plaisait même parfois à inventer ses propres sortilèges... Et pour cela, les Maraudeurs étaient ses muses. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'un jour pouvoir tester ses sorts sur ses ennemis de toujours? Combien de nuits avait-il passé à ressasser la scène où enfin il prenait sa revanche sur ces stupides Gryffondors? Un sourire imperceptible étira les lèvres de Rogue à cette pensée. Ohh oui, il l'aura, cette vengeance...

Rogue se releva, et tout en rangeant son questionnaire dans son sac, se remémora ce qu'il avait oublié: le loup-garou préfère les humains à toute autre proie. "Je le savais en plus...", ragea-t-il, balançant son sac sur son épaule et s'éloignant de sa démarche arachnéenne vers le château.

- Ca va, Servilus?

Rogue n'eut pas une seconde de réflexion; lâchant son sac sur le sol, il empoigna sa baguette, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle lui échappa des mains. "Ce salaud... il a utilisé un sortilège de Désarmement...", pensa-t-il, amer. Un rire lui parvint, et alors qu'il s'élançait pour ramasser sa baguette, il s'étala dans l'herbe, ventre contre terre. Il avait senti plus que n'avait entendu James Potter lui lancer un sort d'Entrave. "Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais..." se dit-il, une forte envie d'arracher l'herbe qu'il sentait sous ses mains s'emparant de lui. Il le savait que cette journée était trop calme...

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo? demanda Potter, ayant profité de l'immobilité de Rogue pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Sirius Black. Severus ne comprenait pas comment un descendant d'une si noble lignée avait pu finir ainsi; lui-même donnerait père et mère pour faire partie des Black, alors que Sirius se débattait comme un beau diable pour se défaire de l'emprise de son nom. D'un côté, Severus l'enviait: famille noble, entouré d'amis, et beau à damner un saint... Mais tout cela, il ne se l'admetterait jamais.

Severus entendit des rires tout autour de lui. Apparemment, cette altercation avait ramené des curieux. "Ou plutôt des abrutis", pensa Rogue, tout en luttant pour se libérer du sortilège. Au fur et à mesure que les rires emplissaient son esprit, un rage froide montait en lui. "Ils ne savent pas de quoi je suis capable... ils me craindraient s'ils l'apprenaient!" A cet instant, plus que jamais, il brûlait d'envie d'utiliser un de ses sorts de Magie Noire.

- Attends... un peu, haleta-t-il, tout en se tordant pour fixer Potter dans les yeux. Attends... un peu!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre? fit Black d'un ton hautain. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous?

- Traître à ton sang! Ordure! _Stupéfix!_ Par les couilles de Merlin! _Accio!_ jura Rogue, essayant désespérément d'atteindre sa baguette.

"Ce n'est pas possible, satanée baguette...!", pesta Severus. S'il pouvait seulement bouger ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, juste assez pour que sa baguette vienne à lui avec un sortilège d'Attraction...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit Potter d'un ton glacial. _Récurvite!_

Avec un hoquet de stupeur, Severus sentit des bulles de savon emplir sa bouche et s'échapper de ses lèvres en écume rose. Le savon l'étouffait, il toussait, et avait peur que la substance ne commence à lui remonter par le nez.

- Laissez-le** tranquille**!

Severus se figea au son de cette voix si familière. "Lily...", pensa-t-il, son coeur commençant à battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard prudent en arrière et la vit debout, les mains sur les hanches, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant entourant son joli visage de mèches folles; ses magnifiques yeux verts avaient un éclat meurtrier. Pour un instant, Severus s'abandonna en eux. Ses souvenirs lui remontaient à la gorge et lui serraient le coeur. Pour lui, c'était la gentille, la douce Lily; celle qui lui pardonnait tous ses écarts, sa première et meilleure amie. Et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, elle était devenue celle qui hantait ses pensées, envers qui il entretenait un amour secret et désespéré.

- Ca va, Evans?

La voix suave de Potter donna à Rogue envie de vomir. Comment cet être abject pouvait-il se permettre de seulement adresser la parole à Lily? Une jalousie sans bornes emplit son coeur, le laissant pantelant, une envie furieuse faire manger l'herbe dans laquelle son nez était plongé à Potter. Lily avait beau le repousser par tous les moyens, lui montrer son mépris le plus évident, cet abruti ne cessait de lui tourner autour. Mais malgré tout ce que Lily lui disait, Severus sentait qu'elle flanchait. Ce n'était qu'un rien, vraiment, juste quelques fois où elle defendait Potter, des petits moments où son regard s'égarait vers les Maraudeurs, ou bien des petits allusions au garçon ici et là. Juste assez pour blesser Severus au plus profond de son âme.

- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily, regardant James avec répugnance. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

- Eh bien voilà, répondit Potter après un instant de réfléxion, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Des rires, encore plus nombreux cette fois, retentirent. Au delà de la colère, la honte prenait le dessus sur Severus. Il voulait disparaître, juste s'enfoncer sous terre, que plus personne ne le voit, qu'il s'évapore. Déjà, il sentait ses membres tenter de se recroqueviller malgré le sortilège qui les en empêchaient, et le rouge monter à ses joues pâles et creuses. Il se haïssait pour cela, pour ne pas pouvoir affronter tous ces gens la tête haute et l'orgueil au coeur.

Du coin de l'oeil, il voyait la scène derrière lui: Lily, drapée dans son arrogance et cette violence éléctrique qui la caractérisait si bien, affrontant Potter, déjà moins fier qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant. Black, juste à côté de lui, dont il ne pouvait apercevoir que le pantalon et un bout de cravate négligemment sorti de sa poche, qui gardait un oeil attentif sur lui mais qui en même temps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le duel entre son meilleur ami et la jeune fille. Plus loin, Pettigrew se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre, prenant apparemment un plaisir malsain à le regarder se faire ridiculiser. Et à la limite de son champ de vision, il voyait Lupin, n'ayant pas quitté l'arbre sous lequel il s'était installé plus tôt, les yeux fixés sur son livre, mais les mains tellement crispées qu'elles en abîmaient la couverture.

La surprise qu'amena cette constation à Rogue fut coupée par la voix de Lily.

- Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_!

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. Allez... sors avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Avec soulagement, "le vieux Servilo" sentit les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissiper. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se venger de Potter! Tout en crachotant des bulles de savon, il rampait discrètement jusqu'à finalement atteindre sa baguette magique. Avec un rictus, Severus empoigna son arme et se releva avec une agilité insoupçonnée.

Sirius n'eut que le temps de crier à James de faire attention avant qu'une profonde estafilade n'apparaisse sur sa joue et éclabousse son col blanc d'écarlate. "J'ai gagné, Potter" pensa Rogue, son sourire mauvais toujours collé aux lèvres. Mais soudain, il se sentit tiré par les chevilles et se retrouva tête en bas, des papillons noirs dansant devant ses yeux à cause du brutal afflu de sang à sa tête. Sa robe s'était retournée, dévoilant ses genoux cailleux ainsi que son caleçon. Des acclamations retentirent. Rogue reconnut les rires des Maraudeurs et des larmes de rage vinrent lui perler les yeux. Une fois de plus, son humiliation était complète. Une fois de plus, il devra endurer les moqueries, les rires des autres élèves dans les couloirs. Longer les murs, rechercher l'ombre, ces précautions ne suffisaient pas. Ils le retrouvaient toujours. Et ils lui rappelaient à chaque fois combien il était pitoyable. Son inutilité. Et le dégoût qu'il leur inspirait.

- Fais-le descendre!

Malgré le fait qu'il voyait tout à l'envers, Severus avait bien remarqué le tressaillement qu'avait agité la bouche de Lily. Un _sourire_. Elle avait été sur le point de _sourire_. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'était emparé de son coeur et le serrait aussi fort que possible, jusqu'à le faire exploser. Et ces larmes qu'il retenait au bord de ses paupières, elles s'échappèrent. Trahison.

Puis tout d'un coup, plus aucun lien ne le retint et il retomba au sol dans un entremêlage de membres et de tissu. La douleur lui serrait le coeur, il n'avait plus qu'une envie: rejoindre son dortoir et qu'on le laisse enfin seul. Avec difficultés, il se dépêtra de sa robe, et voulut partir en direction du château.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

Encore, et avec un hoquet de surprise, Severus bascula par terre. La raideur de ses muscles lui faisait mal, et une grimace de douleur lui échappa. Voyant cela, Lily hurla:

-** Laissez-le tranquille!**

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et le Serpentard savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser. A côté, Potter et Black s'étaient raidis, faisant un pas en arrière.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, fit Potter d'un ton sérieux.

- Alors libère-le du maléfice!

Rogue eut un reniflement de mépris. "Quoi, on change de camp, _Evans_?", se dit-il, amer. Il vit Potter se retourner vers lui avec une expression lasse, et grommeler l'anti-sort. Rogue se releva, courbatu, et avec l'arrière-goût désagréable que malgré le fait que Potter ait cédé, il n'avait pas gagné. Il jeta un regard assassin à Lily: qu'elle ait réussi à obtenir ce que lui voulait l'humilait d'autant plus.

- Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus, lui lança Potter avec une pointe de dédain.

_Servilus _fixa Lily du coin de l'oeil et cracha:

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle!

Elle ne parut avoir aucune réaction, mais au rouge de ses joues, Severus comprit qu'il l'avait blessée. Bien qu'elle soit sa meilleure amie, il n'avait aucun regret à cet instant; il était trop empli de cette rage sourde pour tenir compte des conséquences et de l'impact de ses paroles.

- Très bien, dit la rousse d'un ton glacial qui contrastait étrangement avec son tempérament de feu. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_...

- Fais des excuses à Evans! brailla James, coupant presque Lily, exhalant la colère.

Les yeux écarquillés, Rogue fixait son amie. Il savait qu'il avait été le premier à la provoquer, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé de Lily qu'elle l'appelle de cette façon. Le mépris même transparaissant dans ce "Servilus", il suintait la déception. La dernière personne qui le raccrochait au reste du monde, elle était partie.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser! fit Lily, outrée. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui!

- Quoi?! se récria Potter. _Jamais_ je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi!

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce-que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des Maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce-que tu sais le faire... Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais **vomir**!

Severus se délecta de ses paroles tout en regardant Lily s'éloigner à grands pas, ses cheveux de feu virevoltant derrière elle. Peut-être qu'elle le méprisait, mais elle haïssait Potter bien plus que lui. Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envie à l'idée qu'il était b ien plus proche de Lily que ne l'était Potter et que les Ronflaks Cornus voleraient dans le ciel bleu de Poudlard le jour où elle accepterait de sortir avec ce Gryffondor prétentieux. Un petit sourire supérieur étira les lèvres de Severus qui jeta un coup d'oeil moqueur à James, qui essayait de comprendre l'inefficacité de son charme sur Evans.

Le Serpentard allait donc s'éclipser discrètement, mais au moment où il allait prendre son sac, il y eut un éclair de lumière, et il se retrouva de nouveau les pieds en l'air. '"Par le caleçon de Merlin, quand est-ce que cela va finir?!" jura Rogue, retenant difficilement un soupir d'exaspération. Puis toute couleur quitta son visage lorsqu'il entendit:

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo?

"Là, c'est la fin", se dit Severus, déjà prêt à affronter la pire des humiliations qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Les rires recommençaient autour de lui et sa baguette était tombée de sa poche lors de son envol. Plus de Lily pour dissuader Potter. Plus aucun moyen d'empêcher ce qui allait arriver.

- James, **arrête**!

Surpris, Rogue releva la tête et identifia avec stupéfaction celui qui avait pris sa défense. Cette voix un peu rauque, toujours cassée par la fatigue, c'était celle de Remus Lupin. Il s'était finalement détaché de son livre et s'était rapproché du groupe d'élèves formé par l'altercation. Maintenant, il se tenait près de James, qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui, et à l'absence de son habituel sourire, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Ohh, Remus, c'est que Servilus! Un sale Serpentard doublé d'un nez graisseux, quel mal y'a-t-il à faire ça? plaida James d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

- Baisse cette baguette, dit calmement Remus, d'un ton qui ne laissait droit à aucune objection.

- T'es pas marrant Moony, intervint Sirius, apparemment inconscient du sérieux de son ami. Tu vois pas que James a besoin de se défouler? On peut dire que c'est pour fêter son centième râteau! finit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Paddy, si tu continues, ce n'est pas sur Servilo que je vais me défiler mais sur toi! s'emporta James, postillonant. Bon Moony, regarde le specta...

- J'ai dit: Baisse. Cette. Baguette.

Un long silence s'abattit sur les trois amis. Remus fixait James avec une intensité grave, et après un moment, celui-ci se détourna tout en marmonnant la formule pour libérer Rogue. Cette fois, il avait mieux préparé sa chute et réussit à ne pas trop se faire mal. Il cherchait où était passé son sac lorsqu'une main pâle le lui tendit, accompagnée alors que Severus relevait la tête, d'un sourire chaleureux. Lupin.

Il agrippa ses affaires tout en grommelant un "merci" inaudible. Il allait détaler vers le château, mais on l'agrippa par l'épaule et la voix rauque lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Je te conseille d'éviter James pour un temps; je t'ai sauvé la mise cette fois, mais je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de te retrouver. Reste humble _Severus_, et ne lève pas la tête trop haut. Histoire de ne pas croiser son regard.

Les yeux couleur d'encre plongèrent un instant dans l'or de son interlocuteur, et se reprenant, il lâcha:

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Lupin. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

Avec un petit mouvement de recul, et un sourire compréhensif, le Gryffondor relâcha sa poigne. Il lui fit un petit signe de main accompagné d'un "A la prochaine,_ Servilus!_"et partit rejoindre ses amis, dont James qui tentait par tous les moyens d'arracher la totalité de la pelouse du parc en guise de représailles à Lily. Severus eut juste le temps de voir Remus se rapprocher des autres et une dispute animée commencer entre lui et Potter, avant qu'il ne rejoigne définitivement Poudlard, ressortant ses questions d'examen et repassant mentalement tout ce qu'il savait sur les loup-garous.

La seule chose qui lui échappa était qu'il avait parlé à l'un d'entre eux quelques instants auparavant.


End file.
